Misted Sight
by brandnewchapter
Summary: When Graystar of MistClan dies,Icewing,deputy and second in order,despairs.The white she-cat had only been deputy for 2 moons.Will Icewing make a good leader?Or will she fail miserably in doing so?Constructive critism welcome.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: I do not own Warriors, but I do own this story and its characters.My first fanfic, enjoy! REVIEW please!**

_M I ST C L A N_

_Leader_ **Icestar**-snow white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

_Deputy_ **Goldensun**-black and orange she-cat _Apprentice_, Maplepaw

_Medicine Cat_** Silvermoon-**silver tabby _Apprentice_, Crismonpaw

_Warriors__(toms, and she cats without kits)_

**Wildclaw**-jet black she-cat with white tail tip _Apprentice_, Aerialpaw

**Hawkeye**- dark brown tabby tom

**Dusklight**- mottled brown tom

**Pebblewhisker**- light gray tom

**Dewpool**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Snowlocket**- white pelt with green eyes; black chest (locket)

**Mistfeather**-silver she cat with darker flecks

**Brightdawn**-long-haired brown tabby tom _Apprentice,_ Carrionpaw

**Stormstrike**- gray tom with darker flecks

**Bramblebelly**-long-haired brown tom

_Apprentices__ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

**Aerialpaw**-small brown tabby with amber eyes

**Crismonpaw**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Carrionpaw**-black tom

**Maplepaw-**ginger tom with white pads

_Queens__ (she cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Ambercloud**-dark ginger she-cat

**Mossheart**-long haired brown tabby

_S HA D E C L A N_

_Leader _**Smokestar**-smoky black tom

_Deputy _**Ivorywhisker**-cream coloured tom

_Medicine Ca__t _**Bluemist**-silver-blue coat

_Apprentice_, **Mothspirit**-brown tabby she-cat

_Warriors__ (toms, and she cats without kits)_

**Stickynose**-light brown tom with a sticky nose

**Nightsky**-black tom with amber eyes

**Lilypetal**-dappled she-cat

**Bloodscar**-black tom with blood-coloured claws _Apprentice,_ Mintpaw

**Wheatwhisker**-sandy tom

**Phoenixheart**-ginger she-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice,_ Graypaw

**Brackenleaf**-fluffy brown tabby tom

**Stripedthorn**-brown tabby tom with distinctive stripes

**Wolfspirit**-dark gray tom

_Queens__ (she cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Leaf-**brown tabby

_L I G H T N I N G C L A N_

_Leader_** Ashstar**-gray tom with many scars on pelt

_Deputy _**Hazelwing**-light brown tabby she-cat

_Medicine Cat_ **Mudspirit**-scrawny brown tom

_Warriors__ (toms, and she cats without kits)_

**Foxfur**-orange and white tom

**Falconclaw**-dark brown tom with gray eyes

**Sundown**-russet coloured she-cat

**Minnowrush**-gray tabby

**Sootwhisker**-black tom with white muzzle and tail-tip

**Copperstrike**-golden brown tabby tom_ Apprentice_, Berrypaw

**Hollythorn**-black tabby she-cat

_R A P I D C L A N_

_Leader_** Breezestar**-big brown tabby tom

_Deputy _**Fallingleaf**-ginger tabby she-cat

_Medicine Cat _**Jadewing**-white she-cat

_Warriors__ (toms, and she cats without kits)_

**Leopardpelt**-golden she-cat with dappled coat

**Dashfoot**-light gray tom _Apprentice_, Kestrelpaw

**Sagewhisker**-slender brown tabby tom

**Tinyfoot**-very small long-haired spotted she-cat

**Startrail**-black she-cat with unusual amber eyes

**Heatherpelt**-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice_, Sedgepaw

**Poppyflower**-brown and white tabby she-cat

**Vultureclaw**-dark gray tom with long claws_ Apprentice,_ Honeypaw

_Queens__ (she cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Echosong**-dark gray she-cat

**Dreamwind**-brown tabby with amber eyes

_Cats outside clans_

**Rock**-thickset gray tom

**Weed**-small brown tabby; Rock's sister.

**Dust**-dark brown tom with one nicked ear

**Kerry**-sleek silver tabby; a kittypet


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Some mistakes**** I spotted, just edited them to make this correct... I might continue if I get more reviews. (Well, if most of you haven't already given up on me already) Give me your opinion? **

The night was unusually cold. Frost glittered on the branches of trees, stripped bare by the merciless winter. Thick snow carpeted the forest floor. The only sound that could be heard, clearly, was the haggard, rough breathing of a cat.

A gray tom lay on his side, blood welling from a deep gash across his chest. His eyes were closed, his tail twitching feebly. Out of the nearby bushes, a white she-cat crept towards him. "Graystar?" she asked softly, her blue eyes betraying fear as well as a nagging doubt. A fresh scar marked her shoulder, silver under the moonlight.

Slowly, the tom's eyes opened. "Icewing," he croaked, then shifted his gaze. "Goldensun and Wildclaw."The golden she-cat nodded, while the latter stared at Graystar in dismay. Icewing felt a thorn-sharp pain pierce her heart.

"You - you shouldn't have tried to reason with Smokestar." she whispered images of the earlier battle ran through her mind, and she struggled to push them away.

"I had to,"Graystar wheezed, "For the sake of our Clan." With an enormous effort, he tried to lift his head, but it thudded dully to the ground.

There was an eerie silence. Dimly, Icewing was aware of Wildclaw padding to her side, her tail drooping.

"Father." Wildclaw managed to choke out, nudging Graystar's shoulder with her head."Please don't die. Please." Her voice grew desperate.

"The time has come, Wildclaw." Graystar pointed out, faintly amused." At least I have done something I won't regret. MistClan will be safe for a long time to come." Even dying, the leader's eyes sparkled with a bright light.

Wildclaw turned swiftly toward Goldensun. "Fetch Silvermoon." Panic engulfed her like a searing wave. She turned her attention back to Graystar without waiting for Goldensun's reaction.

"It's too late for anything."Icewing thought she detected more than just sorrow in the leader's voice; some secrecy of unknown danger. Then her head shot up at the mention of her name.

"No...no...hang on." Wildclaw's voice was barely audible, her eyes wide with fear.

"Icewing," Graystar breathed, "the fate of MistClan lies in your paws. Do what is best for the Clan."

About to reply, Icewing saw Graystar gaze around at the surroundings, his gaze finally resting on the sky.

"StarClan are waiting for me - goodbye."Graystar's tail jerked for the last time, his eyes glazed over, and he was still.

Wildclaw touched noses with her father, her eyes clouded with sorrow. Then realization crashed over her. The black she-cat let out a series of high-pitched caterwauls, lifting her head towards the sky. Icewing shared the jolts of pain racking through her, making her tremble. Graystar was truly a member of StarClan now.

_Oh StarClan, why do you have to take Graystar away?_ Icewing yowled silently._ He's the only kin Wildclaw had left!_

_And I'm not prepared to take on the duties of a leader. How can I?_

But no matter how desperate she was, Icewing knew she could never escape from her destiny. The knowledge of StarClan's protection gave her a few rays of hope.

_Face __it, don__'t run from it._


End file.
